Divine Dragon
A Divine Dragon (神竜, Shinryū, literally God Dragon, translated as Goddess Dragon in the Japanese version) is both the name of a ancient tribe of and a class of Dragons that is first introduced in Destiny Akardos. The rarest type of Dragons to exist in the titles that they appear in, Divine Dragons expel misty breaths that are infused with divine light in order to damage their foes. The attacks that Divine Dragons launch are effective against all Roskinsians and transformed Dragon classes. The playable characters of this class include Elni, Nagi and Fay. History in the Series In Destiny Akardos, Divine Dragons technically do not exist as a standalone class, only emerging after Divine Dragon Roskinsians employ Divine Drakostones to assume their dragon forms helping them deal effective damage against other dragon units. In Book II of Destiny Akardos, the Divine Dragon class appears as a standalone class that bears stats that are disparate from its Roskinsian counterpart. Through the employment of Divinestones, Divine Dragon Roskinsians are able to transform into the class, where upon they will use Mist Breath to attack their foes. Divine Dragons in this title are granted the ability to inflict effective damage against all Roskinsians and transformed Dragon classes. Divine Dragons have flying type movement. In Emblem Eternal, the Divine Dragon class is intertwined with its Roskinsian counterpart, where Divinestones are directly used to transform and attack foes. In the DS remake of Destiny Akardos, Divine Dragons exist as a seperate class only within the game's internal data which is used to determine the stat boosts Divine Dragon Roskinsians get from using the Divinestone. While unused within the game, it can be seen Divine Dragons have infantry movement unlike in Book II. In the remake of Destiny Akardos, Divine Dragon Roskinsians once again directly use Dragonstones as weapons instead of utilizing a separate Mist Breath weapon to attack their foes. Curiously they share base stats with the Dark Dragon class. In KvD: Legends Awakening, ''again do not appear as a standalone class, only appearing when a playable one transforms. In ''KvD: Warriors, Divine Dragons are again made into a separate class, the promoted class of Elni. This class not only represents the transformed dragon, but also the Roskinsians themselves. This version uses Dragonstones instead of breath weapons. Profile In Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, its remake Destiny Akardos, and sequel Mystery of the Emblem, the race of Divine Dragons was one of the most powerful of the Dragon Tribes, with only the Earth Dragons being comparable in terms of might. In ancient times, the Divine Dragons were once the ruling class when dragonkind was once a big empire, however eventually the dragons split apart. When degeneration hit dragonkind, the Elders of the Divine Dragons proposed sealing their power in stones and becoming Roskinsians. Something which all Divine Dragons ahdered to, unlike the rest of Dragonkind. When the other dragons started going mad and endangering humanity, the Divine Dragons engaged in a war to protect humanity, particularly against the powerful Earth Dragon tribe, succeeding by sealing them with the Binding Shield into the Dragon's Gate. However, after the war against the Earth Dragons, the surviving Divine Dragons exhausted their Dragonstones and could no longer transform. Their leader, Naga, also perished, but not before sealing her newborn divine dragon child, Solaris, into a deep sleep, which resulted Elni to perform the same in Legends Awakening ''and ''DDH! Star Shepherds! In KvD Echoes: Shadows of Ronaxe, Melia and Darna are revealed to actually be Divine Dragons who were exiled to Ronaxe by the elders of their tribe thousands of years before, with the people of Ronaxe revering the sibling dragons as gods. However, both siblings had different ideas for how humans should be lead. This eventually lead to the founding of Bezercia and Glaria who respectively worshiped each of the sibling Roskinsians. In the backstory of Emblem Eternal, the Divine Dragons were still the most powerful of the dragon races, and when The Dreaded Scouring began, the Divine Dragons were the only dragons to remain neutral. When the other Dragons started losing the war, they wished for the Divine Dragons aid in the war by having them volunteer some Divine Dragons to create artificially-spawned War Dragons to fight the numerous humans. The Divine Dragons refused and fled into the Navata Desert, save for a young girl named Idoon, who was captured by the other dragons and transformed into a Demon Dragon. The other Divine Dragons would live in peace with the humans of Navata, settling in the village of Arcadia. In the continuty of the Dynasty Warriors crossover, KvD: Warriors, Divine Dragons are the only tribe of Roskinsians to be allied to humankind and protect the nation of Agnion. Years ago, the Roskinsians of the Salamander and Fafnir tribes raised an army of monsters under their lord, Valazark to attack Agnion, Valazark getting into a large battle with the queen of the Divine Dragons, ending with her creating the Arcane Emblem to seal Valazark. Before the queen's death, she created two sacred blades so humanity could protect themselves from Roskinsians. Overview Appearance and Characteristics In contrast to the Fire Dragons who resemble typical western fantasy dragons, Divine Dragons typically have a softer and more majestic appearance. The scales of Divine Dragons are typically coloured bright silver-white or golden, and they are even depicted with feathers in Destiny Akardos and Emblem Eternal. Divine Dragons typically exhale misty breath, although in Book 1 of DA, Elni exhales Ice Breath, the possible result of her adolescence. Ragnarok, a legendary weapon for fighting Dragons, was carved from Naga's tooth. The humanoid forms of the Divine Tribe are often less draconic then the other Dragon Tribes. None are depicted with reptilian wings, snarling jaws with forks of fire sparking out. Elni and Fay portrayed with feathered wings that are reminiscent of those possessed by birds. In the DS titles, the Divine Dragon characters lack the ashen skin-tone that many other Roskinsians exhibit. Due to this, some Divine Dragons like Xane can successfully pass off as humans. Also in Echoes, Darna and Melia have green hair like Elni and Naga, possibly as another characteristic of their tribe. In Legends Awakening ''and ''DDH! Star Shepherds!, ''Divine Dragons are proudly resembled as Leafy Sea Dragons. While majestically notioned for performing "swimming" motions, they tend to usually flap thier lunar green leafy wings in slow motion, thier crested topknot spine resembling the green hills of the Grounds. They bear the same western dragon anatomy and is most prone to hover over ground instead of standing on two or four legs. With the absent horns serving as thier honorable appereance, 4 sets of leafy studs sprout around thier head, two being the ears while the other two side as whiskers. The emblem of the Divine Dragon Hearts resemble a Leafy Sea Dragon shaped into a heart. The symbol usually refers to Tealgra's Dragon Heart Cookies or "Rawry Fudge Fudge" While the few Divine Dragons appearing in the series are largely depicted to be benevolent, they tend to be rather aloof and distant, with Naga insisting on Forseti not interfering with the lives of the humans residing on the Ronaxian continent. In-Game ''Base Stats Maximum Stats Growth Rates Roskinsian Value ~ Transformed Value Promotions Notable Divine Dragons * Nagara or Naga - Solaris's father and the original leader of the Divine Dragons. The Regalia weapons of Akardos were named after him. * Solaris - Daughter of Naga and noble leader of The Royal Nagas. Is also fashioned after her father's state of rule, despite being addressed as "Naga" in the DLC chapters and Shepherds of the Future. * Elni - Princess of the Divine Dragon Tribe and daughter of Solaris. * Gotoh - Teacher of Milah and Garus, he is revered as the White Sage. * Xane - A mischievous, fun-loving subordinate of Gotoh who guides Callum's army through Anria's Way. * Nagi - A mysterious lady from an alternate realm who bears an uncanny resemblance to Elni. * Melia - An exiled dragon worshiped as a god by the people of Bezercia opposite her brother, Darna. * Darna - An exiled dragon worshiped as a god by the people of Glaria opposite his sister, Melia. * Idoon - A former Divine Dragon who is kidnapped and corrupted into a soulless Mage Dragon. * Fay - A Divine Dragon child residing in the village of Arcadia. * Female Reuben (if her mother is Elni) * Zeraiya ('Arcis) - '''A divine dragon of the Zeraiyan nobility. Guards the Arcane Emblem and guides the Haselunne Shepherds against the Dark Fang Empire along with thier leader Medeus. The citizens of the Crinean province revere unto her kind compassion. Appears in ''KvD: Chronicles. Trivia * While the Kanji in the Divine Dragons' Japanese name appears to be gender neutral, the internal data for the DS games identifies the class as "GODDESSDRAGON_F" and their Dragonstone as "GODDESSSTONE." * Tealgra, and by extension Oriel, are assumed by fans to be Divine Dragons due to their ability to learn Drakobane and the fact that they employ the same dragon model as Elni. Gallery Divine_Dragons.png|Divine Dragon models used in Destiny Akardos. GIR_Divine_Dragon_Elni.png|Naga as her Star Dragon appearenace from DDH. Elni's Launch 2.PNG|Elni's Launch from DDH! Star Shepherds! Elni_Dragon_(Child)_FEH_Sprite.png|Elni's DA sprite from KvD: Heroes Heroes_Young_Elni_(Legendary_Dragon).PNG|Elni's GOLD dragon sprite from KvD: Heroes Heroes_Adult_Elni_Sprite_(Dragon).png|Elni's LA sprite from KvD: Heroes Heroes_Tealgra_Sprite_(Dragon).png|Tealgra's dragon sprite from KvD: Heroes Roskinsian Oriel (Heroes).png|Oriel in her dragon sprite (Heroes) SF Ultimate Assist Elni (Trans).png|Elni's promotion in Sapphire Fighters Revolution Elni Sapphire Fighters.png|Elni's Dragon form in DDH Star Shepherds oie_transparent (8).png|Elni breathing fire oie_transparent (5).png|Elni's Roar DDH Star Dragon logo.PNG|Star Dragon logo from DDH! Star Shepherds! DDH Star Shepherds Tealgra.png|Tealgra Performance Ad (DDH! Star Shepherds!) DDH Star Shepherds Oriel.png|Oriel Performance Ad. (DDH! Star Shepherds!) Category:Class Category:Roskinsian